Wine
by ErisDistrict1
Summary: A one-shot of Brutus and Enobaria during the 74th Hunger Games. Take a peak into the private lives of two of Panem's most vicious victor's. T because of suggested things and because I'm paranoid.


**Hello hello hello~ I received a message asking for another BrutusxEnobaria story and I'm thrilled. Thank you to all who read "Nightmare", you don't have to read it to understand this one but I would love it if you did. Anywho, on with the show, or story should I say…**

The polished chrome door slid open to allow Enobaria to stride in, followed shortly by none other than Brutus. Their apartment was the only refuge from the flashing Capitol lights and loud noises, which quite honestly annoyed Enobaria to wits end. She walked over to the large L-shaped black leather couch, prssed a button to start a fire in the fireplace, and face planted into the couch cushion. Brutus made his way to the large kitchen and took out two large, crystal wine glasses and some red wine, wine always made things fun. With the glasses crossed like an X in one hand and the wine in the other, he made his way to the couch. Brutus sat himself down next to Enobaria's head and sat the glasses on the glass coffee table. After uncorking the wine and pouring one of the glasses half full with the deep red liquid, he started to pour some in the second but paused.

"Baria, lot or little?" he called from the counter.

"Lot.", Enobaria called with her face still stuffed in the pillow, muffling her reply. Brutus let a smile slip and shook his head before filling the large glass with wine. Brutus gently tugged her ponytail, something only he could get away with and not be mauled, and kissed the top of her head. Enobaria lifted her head and accepted the wineglass offered to her, and then quickly downed it. Brutus took a sip of his as Enobaria poured herself another, this time sipping it as well. Enobaria swiped Brutus' glass and set both his and hers on the table. Brutus smirked as Enobaira crawled on top of him and he put his legs up on the couch. Placing her forearms on his strong muscular chest, Enobaria leaned up and kissed Brutus gently. It turned more passionate and lustful as Brutus snaked his arms around her small waist and pulled her tightly against him. They both grinned into the kiss and, without breaking the kiss, he began to lift up her shirt. But before the shirt could move anywhere the two were interrupted by a loud and quite irritating bang on the door. The two glanced at the door irritatingly then at each other.

"Do you want to kill them or shall I?" she asked.

"If it's the Capital brats then we can't kill them, that would be frowned upon and we would never hear the end of it." Brutus remarked.

"Doesn't mean we can't scare the shit out of 'em." They both grinned at that.

"They opened the door to reveal none other than the District 2 Escort, Antoinette. Enobaria scrunched her nose and Brutus leaned against the doorframe.

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you guys." Antoinette squealed.

"Hey Baria, fancy a nice skinned rug in the hall, because I am pretty sure that our job is done for the day and we said we didn't want to be disturbed." Brutus teased while twirling one of her knives in his hands.

"Hmm, perhaps. Such a shame people are deaf." Enobaria teased. Antoinette's already pale face paled further.

"I…Well I-I… just make sure you are up bright and early for breakfast, we have lots to discuss pertaining to our two tributes." she stated boldly after regaining some composure than zoomed off. The two grinned maliciously and backed into their room and allowing the door to slide shut.

Brutus scooped Enobaria up bridal style.

"Damn I love scaring the piss outta them." he commented then pecking her on the lips.

"Well, now we can do some things those idiots definitely wouldn't approve of." she sang. Brutus set her down and after a silent countdown the two raced into the bedroom. The rest of the night was filled with the chorus of bangs, crashes, thuds, and the sound of expensive objects breaking.


End file.
